The Administrative and Biostatistics Core (Core C) has the following specific aims: 1) to provide fiscal oversight, administrative support, and scientific leadership for the entire Program; 2) to promote productive communication amongst the investigators in the Projects and Cores, and between Program investigators and External Scientific Advisors; 3) to provide biostatistical support to all of the Projects and Cores to aid in design and analysis of the entire Program; 4) to report regularly on progress and to assure the achievement of Milestones identified in the Overview; 5) to maintain communication with the Program Office and other NIAID staff members to coordinate reports and renewals per NIH requirements. Core C will be led by the Principal Investigator, Dr. Nancy L. Haigwood, and will oversee all aspects of the Program Project including scientific issues, regulatory affairs, finance, and administration of each of the Cores and Projects. This Core will ensure that expenditures and projections are commensurate with the goals of the overall project; monitor the fiscal and functional aspects of all subcontracts; and be responsible for coordinating with the Grants and Contracts Offices at participating Institutions for the disbursement, expenditure and accounting of grant funds. It will facilitate communication among Project and Core leaders, the External Scientific Advisory Board and the NIAID Program Officer and It will coordinate the preparation and submission of annual reports and renewal applications. Finally, this Core will provide linkage to a Biostatistics Unit within ONRPC who will assist in study design and data analysis and interpretation, and a project manager who will assist in all administrative and fiscal requirements of the Program Project. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative and Biostatistics Core will provide the necessary infrastructure for the project to achieve its overall research objectives and milestones, leading to the development of HIV vaccines.